Elven Languages
While there are only two mother languages for elves, there are several dialects between races and locations. * Eldathi - Considered to be the original language which all elven languages share a root. This language is ancient and so lost that most scholars don't know anything about the language other than its existence. This language has falls more into myth than it does science. The recent surge of study of the Ancients has lead many to believe that Eldathi is either a dialect of Ancient or actually is Ancient. 'Ire Elven Languages' *'Alusendi '- Nearly identical to Avalondi, this is the dialect spoken by the Alusra, the sea elves. One person speaking Aludendi and the other speaking Avalondi can understand each other with little difficulty. *'Avalondi - '''This language is also known commonly as Elven. This is the most common language of Ire native elves. Avalondi developed from Lynneathi and most modern languages derived from Avalondi. Due to Avalonian elves traveling to Galea prior to the Conjunction, Avalondi was commonly found on Galea. *'Drow (Undercommon)' - A child language of Lyneathi, this language developed independtantly after the drow's decent into the Underdark. The alphabet is nearly identical to Avalondi. Undercommon has spread to all corners of the world as the most commonly used language in all the Underdark. *'Lynneathi''' - Also known as High Elven, this is the language of ancient elves and elven nobles. It is now mostly spoken by scholars and is a dead language. There are no known native speakers. It is believed that Lynneathi evolved from Ancient or Eldathi. *'Vilyandi '- The dialect of Avalondi spoken by the Avariel. There are very few differences from it's mother language and two people speaking each language can easily understand one another. 'Galea Elven Languages' *'Harlthi' - Deep speak is the language of the deep elves. It is a subdialect of Huanthi. It uses the same alphabet, and has borrowed some aspects from Dwarven, but the language is too different to communicate with either Dwarven or Huanthi. *'Huanthi (Ultramar' Elven) - The original language of the Galean Elves. It is very similar to Lynneathi and is thought to have also come from Ancient. They are so similar that speakers of each language can understand each other fairly well. This is the oldest language still spoken on Galea natively. Both moon elves and blood elves speak it as their native tongue. *'Kabilathi' - Known as "North Speak," Kabilathi is the dialect spoken by the ice elves. This is a dialecet of Huanthi and can easily communicate with speakers of both languages. *'Nahaldathi' - An off-shoot of Huanthi, litterally "The Secret Language," this is the native tongue of the mist elves. While this uses the same alphabet as Huanthi, it is far too different than any other language to communicate with. It is said that this language was given to the mist elves by their goddess. *'Rathi' - The language of the wandering tribes of the dune elves. This language decended from Huanthi but is now its own unique language using its own words and alphabet. *'Sylvathi' - A mix of Sylvan and Huanthi, this is the language of the wild elves of Arkadia. They can successfully communicate with those that speak either Sylvan or Huanthi, albeit with some difficulty.